


Who Is He?

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short, a bit of fun, no smut either, no story really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: There’s a customer in Patsy’s Pies who Beth would like to get to know better.....





	Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FB Group post

The young man was in the same booth again. Beth had seen him a couple of times before, but this time the cafe was quieter and she had the perfect opportunity to really check him out. 

Beth had got the job at the cafe to subsidise her parents contribution to college life. She knew that the other waitresses were working to feed themselves and their families or pay their rent and sometimes she felt guilty about that. They had hardly spoken to her in the three weeks she’d been working there, and she guessed that was the reason why. The only person who said anything much to her was the cook, Ian. He was always nice to her. At first she thought, well she hoped, it might be something more. Ian was cool. He’d been in prison, sure and he was even tattooed. She’d seen a woman on his shoulder and something on his side when he was changing after a shift. Somehow they just made his innocent smile all the more alluring. Unfortunately, Ian brought up a boyfriend early on in their chats which surprised Beth especially given the naked woman. 

Beth grabbed a coffee pot and headed over to her customer. She refilled his mug and looked over to give him a smile. He was staring at his phone and making notes in a small book.  
“Can I get you anything else?”  
He looked up at her and she was taken aback by the blue of his eyes. Dark lashes and brows in a porcelain face.  
Oh for chrissake Beth! Stop being such a sap she cautioned herself. She gave him her best come hither smile.  
“Er no. No.” And then “Thanks.” almost as an afterthought. 

He curled a hand around his mug and she noted the tattoos. Tattoos on his knuckles. Wow. Pretty hardcore.  
Beth smiled again even though he had his nose back in his little book. She walked back to the coffee stand to replace the pot, ostensibly ignoring the smirks and giggles of the other waitresses.  
Beth took up her regular standing position at the counter, pencil and pad in hand. As usual her hand began to sketch across the paper without her really noticing.  
She drew a pair of cheekbones under long lashed eyes. Dark short hair, shaved at the sides, longer on top, slicked back with a pair of pronounced widow’s peaks.  
Beth glanced over at the man again, she decided to call him Blue. He was wearing a navy boiler suit, like that of a mechanic, undone so the top hung from his waist, and a white vest. He definitely worked out that was for sure. Weights maybe. He had a thick muscular neck, on a strong pair of shoulders.  
Beth licked her lips as her pencil drew Blue’s muscled arms. Smooth, pale and beefy, he looked very different to any other man Beth knew. For a start no one she knew would wear a vest like that. And wear the fuck out of it. She could see the edge of another tattoo peeking out from his pecs under the vest.  
Despite the brawn, there was a softness about him too. She had a sudden urge to lift up that top and blow a raspberry on his belly.  
Beth closed her sketchbook and got a cloth to do a wipe down of the tables. As she walked past Blue, she made sure to wiggle her hips and bend over the tables suggestively. The two accountants having a meeting, well their eyes nearly popped out of their heads and one of them choked on his latte. But Blue? Nothing. He looked up at the spluttering, glanced around, checked his phone for the hundredth time and looked back down. 

Whilst she was bent over an adjacent booth, she noticed what the knuckle tattoos were. “F*U*C*K on one hand and U*~*U*P on the other. The revelation sent a surprising shiver down her spine. He looked up and noticed her staring. He moved his hands to his lap uncomfortably.  
Face flaming. Beth lowered her gaze. Wow. He had bulky thighs straining that boiler suit. He was sitting with his legs apart. What did her lecturer call it again? Manspreading. Yeah. That. Supposed to show confidence. He had a lot to be confident about.

Beth returned to her station and started sketching again. She looked up to see the gorgeous man stand up, turn and bend down to get his hoody. Oh my! His ass was delectable: round and pert. She wanted to grab it, squeeze it, hold it. Her traitorous subconscious added “nibble it?”  
He looked at her. He was looking right at her. She caught her breath. He was looking right at her and smiling. He was smiling at her and walking over. She set her face in a seductive smirk, one eyebrow raised. Just as Ian appeared from behind her. He walked over to Blue, put his arms around his neck and kissed him. Really kissed him. Blue took his hand, dropped a kiss on it and led him out of the cafe, Ian waving goodbye at the waitresses. They’d just got outside when Ian remembered something. He returned to the cafe quietly. 

Beth marched up to the other waitresses who were gathered in a giggling group.  
“You could have fucking told me!” she stormed.  
Ian appeared from the back.  
“Told you what, Beth?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
Beth looked at them all. He knew. They all bloody knew. Mother Fuckers! She put her hands on her hips.  
“They could have told me, Ian, that that gorgeous man standing out there was your boyfriend so I didn’t spend the last hour trying to get him to notice me.”

Janie came forward and enveloped Beth In a big hug.  
“Welcome to the club” she said. “There isn’t one of us who hasn’t chased after either Ian or Mickey in vain”  
“Or both” piped up Billie.  
Beth went to her sketch book and ripped out the page. She gave the drawing to Ian.  
“You should probably have this.”  
He looked at it and smiled tenderly.  
“This is really good, Beth. Thank you.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek rolled up the sketch and put it in his bag.  


Some months later, when Beth was invited to Ian and Mickey’s apartment for a party, she saw the sketch framed and on the wall. Ian caught her looking at it.  
“Mickey makes fun of me for wanting it up, but I love it!” He said. He called over another man to them.  
“Hey Lip, this is the artist I was telling you about!”  
When Lip walked over, Ian introduced Beth to his brother.  
“This is really good.” Said Lip. “My friend Marco works in an art gallery and he’d love to see your work.”  
“You’re kidding” Beth’s face was a picture of delight and surprise.  
Lip handed her a card.  
“Call him.“


End file.
